Nap Time
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Team Q4 are coming back from a tournament. The ride back is filled with happiness and excitement over their win. Slowly though, the high wears off and everyone (except Shin) starts feeling tired. Kai-kun is about to take a nap when he notices Aichi struggling to stay awake. Will Kai-kun convince Aichi to get his sleep? Kaichi/Kaiai. Set in the future after episode 194. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

 **Pairing:** Aichi x Kai (Kaichi/Kaiai)

 **Author Notes:** Happy Birthday, Rena! I hope you enjoy your present. I hope your special day has been full of wonderful stuff and all the good feelings involved. You deserve all of them. I'm glad you were born.

This was actually another Kaichi plot bunny I came up with recently. I've always wanted to write a fanfic where they are coming back from a tournament and Aichi falls asleep on Kai-kun's shoulder. Established Kaichi/Kaiai. Set in the future after episode 194. Oneshot.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Nap Time**

"Alright! We won! As expected of Onii-san!" Katsuragi Kamui said grinning at Aichi.

Sendou Aichi looked at Kamui confused then shook his head smiling at the younger boy. "It wasn't just thanks to me. Everyone helped us win." He looked over at Kai Toshiki who was sitting beside him. "Kai-kun helped us win a lot of our matches today. As expected of Kai-kun!"

Kamui frowned and opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Kai beat him to it.

"… Don't downplay your wins. You are strong, Aichi," Kai said looking at the blue haired boy.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened. "D-Downplay? I'm not downplaying them. It is true that everyone helped us win today." A smile went onto his face as he felt the familiar warmth in his chest that came from Kai complimenting him.

Kamui closed his mouth and shook his head. He looked to his right and noticed Nitta Shin and Tokura Misaki coming towards them. He raised a hand and started waving to them with a grin on his face. "Misaki-san! Tenchou! Over here! Over here!"

Aichi and Kai blinked and looked over at Kamui hearing his loud voice.

"I'm sorry we're late, everyone. Checking out of the hotel took some time," Shin said smiling at them as he walked. He looked over at Misaki. "It is a good thing I made you come with me after all, Misaki. Thank you."

Misaki shook her head. "You are so hopeless, Shin-san." She stopped near her other team members and smiled at them. "Sorry we're late. Were there any problems while we were gone?"

Aichi and Kai shared a confused look. Was Misaki expecting something to be wrong?

The blue haired boy shook his head with a smile on his face. "There weren't any problems, Misaki-san. Welcome back. Welcome back, Tenchou."

"Welcome back, Misaki-san! Tenchou!" Kamui said grinning at them and letting his hand drop to his side.

Shin walked over to the back of the van and tried to open it. A confused look went on his face as it didn't open. "Huh? Why doesn't this open? Where are my keys?"

"… In your left jacket pocket, Shin-san," Misaki said resisting the urge to sigh. Shin was so hopeless sometimes.

Shin opened his left jacket pocket and made a surprised noise upon finding his keys. "Ah! So they were here! Were they there this whole time? Thank you, Misaki. But please call me Tenchou." His hand took out his keys and pressed the trunk button. The trunk unlocked. His other hand opened up the trunk. "There we go. I just need to pack up the van with our luggage and we'll be ready to go, everyone. Please make sure to check if you've got everything and go to the bathroom if you need to."

Misaki opened up the door and after getting into the shotgun seat, closed the door.

"Onii-san. I forgot where the bathroom is. Please come with me," Kamui said turning to look at the blue haired boy.

"Un. I'll come with you, Kamui-kun," Aichi said smiling at the younger boy.

Kamui grinned. After getting out, he turned to look at the blue haired boy.

Before leaving the van though, the blue haired boy turned to look at the brunet. "I'll be right back, Kai-kun." One of his hands reached out and stroked the top of the brunet's nearest hand.

The brunet felt the warm feeling in his chest as his boyfriend touched him. "… Ah." Before he could reach out and reciprocate though, his boyfriend got out of the van and closed the door behind him. Aichi and Kamui started walking back to the tournament building. The brunet was tempted to get out and follow them but decided not to at the last second.

Aichi and Kamui would be alright by themselves.

ZZZ

Aichi waited patiently outside the bathroom for Kamui. They didn't have to walk far as the bathrooms were near the front of the tournament building. The building was similar to the regional tournament building they went to before in their city. The only difference was this building had a lot more artificial and real plants inside and outside. This building was much larger than the regional tournament building as well.

"Aichi? What are you still doing here? Are you lost?"

The blue haired boy looked confused at hearing his name and started looking around. His eyes lit up upon seeing Christopher Lo, Lee Shenlong and Ali Pajeel to his left. "Chris-kun. Lee-kun. Ali-kun."

Team SIT Genius walked over to the blue haired boy finding it odd the older boy was alone.

"Congratulations on winning the tournament. I thought I would win this time," Chris said as they stopped a few feet in front of Aichi.

"We would've had more wins if Ali focused more on playing Vanguard than trying to get the girls to cheer for him," Lee said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? Girls cheering for me are my power. They help us win. Besides, I can't help it if I'm this popular," Ali said smirking.

Aichi smiled at them. "Thank you, Chris-kun. Kai-kun, Misaki-san and Kamui-kun helped Q4 win. It was thanks to them that we won. You got stronger, Chris-kun. I could tell. I enjoyed our fight."

"You are still stronger than me though. I think you got stronger as well, Aichi. I enjoyed our fight as well," Chris said smiling.

"Eh? You think so?" Aichi said embarrassed.

"I do. Speaking of your teammates, where are they? I had hoped to see them and congratulate them one more time before we left."

"Kai-kun and Misaki-san are waiting out front in the van with Tenchou. I'm waiting here for Kamui-kun," Aichi said raising a hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it sheepishly. A few moments later, his hand dropped to his side.

"Here?" Chris looked around confused and upon spotting the bathroom, understood. He looked back at Aichi and smiled. "I see. It was nice talking to you and getting to fight you during the tournament. We'll be taking our leave now."

"Un. I had a lot of fun fighting you, Chris-kun. Please be sure to let me know when you plan to visit Hitsue again. I'll meet up with you and we can have another Cardfight," Aichi said smiling. He looked at Lee and Ali. "You two, as well. Please be careful going home and take care of yourselves. I look forward to next time."

"Thank you very much. Chris and I will have to make sure none of Ali's fans try to keep him from boarding the plane. They can be quite crazy," Lee said rolling his eyes.

"Eh? They really do that?" Aichi said surprised.

"They do. We're lucky none of us have gotten injured so far. I find it interesting how only Ali's fans try to bother us and keep him from boarding the plane though."

"What can I say? One person can never have too many fans. My fans love me and I love them. They are my power after all," Ali said smiling.

"You keep telling yourself that," Lee muttered. He smiled at Aichi and after waving to him, turned around and started walking away.

"Speaking of your teammates, how is Kamui doing with that goddess of his? Any luck yet?" Ali asked curiously.

"Eh? Goddess? Um… I'm sure Kamui-kun is doing his best," Aichi said sweat dropping. He had no idea what Ali was talking about. He did remember Kamui mentioning his goddess before but Kamui never told him who it was. Did that mean Kamui had a crush on someone?

"I see. It sounds like he hasn't made any progress since the last time I talked to him. Please tell him that I'm rooting for him and that I wish him luck."

The blue haired boy continued to sweat drop. How did the other get that from what he said? "U-Un. I'll make sure to tell him. Thank you."

"I know! The next time I see him, I can give him tips on how to get his goddess. What a great idea!" Ali said. After waving to Aichi, he turned around and started walking away.

"I'll be sure to let you know when we plan to visit Hitsue again. Excuse us then, Aichi. See you next time," Chris said smiling at him. After waving to him, he turned around and started walking away.

"Good bye," Aichi said waving. His eyes widened as he remembered what the other said. "Please wait, Chris-kun. Didn't you want to speak to the others?" His hand stopped waving and outstretched to the other as if he were trying to stop them from leaving.

Chris stopped walking and turned halfway to look at the blue haired boy. "It is alright. I did want to talk to them before we left but since they aren't with you right now, I'll have to wait until next time. Our plane will be leaving soon and we still need to take a taxi to the airport. Please give them my regards, Aichi." He turned back and started walking again.

"Un. I'll make sure to tell them. I'm glad you three came to the tournament. Good bye," Aichi said smiling. His hand dropped to his side as he watched Team SIT Genius walk away. He turned to face the bathroom entrance once more and tilted his head. Kamui still hadn't come out yet? Was the younger boy alright?

A few minutes later, Kamui still hadn't left the bathroom. Aichi was tempted to go inside but didn't get the chance as a loud noise to his left caught his attention. He looked over and was surprised to see Suzugamori Ren, Narumi Asaka and Shinjyou Tetsu talking to each other as they walked in his direction. Didn't they already leave? What were they still doing here?

Ren's eyes lit up upon spotting the blue haired boy. "Aichi-kun! I'm surprised to see you are still here." A confused look went onto his face as he looked around the blue haired boy. "Where is everyone else?"

Aichi sweat dropped as the red head went over to a nearby trash can and looked under it as if the other would find one of his teammates there. "Hello, Ren-san. Tetsu-san. Asaka-san. We're about to leave. Kai-kun and Misaki-san are waiting out front in the van with Tenchou. I'm waiting here for Kamui-kun."

The red head looked back at the blue haired boy. His eyes lit up and looked over at Tetsu. "Do we still have enough time, Tetsu? I want to go tease Kai about his relationship with Aichi-kun."

"We don't. We were going to leave until you mentioned you forgot your suitcase at the hotel," Tetsu said resisting the urge to sigh.

The blue haired boy continued to sweat drop. That sounded like Ren.

"Don't worry. My suitcase is packed," Ren replied cheerfully. The red head walked back over to them after looking around the trash can once more.

"… That isn't what I'm worried about," Tetsu muttered. He looked at Aichi and nodded as his greeting. "Congratulations on winning the tournament, Sendou. You got stronger. I enjoyed our fight."

"Thank you very much, Tetsu-san. Kai-kun, Misaki-san and Kamui-kun helped Q4 win. It was thanks to them that we won," Aichi said smiling at the older man. "I enjoyed our fight as well. I think Tetsu-san got stronger since the last time I fought you."

"I'm still not as strong as you, Kai or Ren though. By the way, please tell Katsuragi Kamui that Joker X wants a rematch soon."

Ren's eyes lit up once more. "Eh? You know who Joker X is, Tetsu? Tell me! I want to recruit them to Foo Fighter."

"… Damn it," Tetsu muttered. He had forgotten the red head still didn't know Joker X's identity. "Not now, Ren."

The blue haired boy sweat dropped at Ren and Tetsu. Wasn't that a onetime thing? Why couldn't Tetsu just challenge Kamui as himself? "Y-Yes. I'll make sure to tell him."

"Sendou Aichi. Congratulations on winning the tournament. Please tell Tokura Misaki that I enjoyed our fight and that I'll get my revenge next time. Also, please tell Kai Toshiki to visit Foo Fighters more often. It would make Ren-sama happy," Asaka said.

"Thank you very much, Asaka-san. I'll make sure to tell Misaki-san and Kai-kun what you told me."

Asaka looked over at Ren. "Ren-sama. Shouldn't we go back to the hotel now? We still need to get your suitcase."

"Eh? But I want to talk to Aichi-kun more~" Ren whined.

"You can talk to Sendou later. Let's go," Tetsu said looking at the red head.

"Yes, yes," Ren said. He looked at Aichi. "Sorry, Aichi-kun. We need to leave now. It was nice getting to talk to you. Tell Kai to visit Foo Fighters more often and that I'll win our next fight."

The blue haired boy nodded. "I'll make sure to tell Kai-kun. I hope you find your suitcase, Ren-san." A smile went onto his face as he looked at the three of them. "Please be careful going home and take care of yourselves. I look forward to our next meeting."

"If Kai hadn't drawn that double critical trigger, I would've won!" Ren said pouting as he turned around and started walking away.

"Not this again. We're not going over your fight with Kai again, Ren," Tetsu said turning around and walking away.

"Sendou Aichi. The next time we meet, we should have a fight. Excuse me," Asaka said turning around and walking away.

"Yes. I would love to fight you, Asaka-san. I'm looking forward to it already. Good bye," Aichi said smiling.

Ren stopped, turned around halfway and waved to the blue haired boy with a smile on his face. "Aichi-kun! Give Misaki my regards."

Tetsu stopped, turned around and looked at the blue haired boy. "Good bye, Sendou. Please give my regards to your manager." He smiled at the blue haired boy and turned back around.

"Yes. I'll make sure to tell them. I'm glad you three came to the tournament. Good bye," Aichi said. He watched as Team Foo Fighter walked away.

"Onii-san! Sorry to make you wait!"

The blue haired boy turned to his right and saw Kamui coming out of the bathroom. "Kamui-kun. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, Onii-san. We should get back to the van."

The blue haired boy nodded. "Un. Let's go."

They started walking back to the entrance of the building. A few moments later, they exited the building and made their way over to Shin's van. Kamui opened the door and gestured for Aichi to go first. The blue haired boy smiled gratefully at him and got into his seat beside Kai.

"Sorry to make you wait. I'm back," Aichi said smiling.

"Sorry to make you wait. I'm back!" Kamui said grinning as he got into his seat beside the blue haired boy and closed the door.

"Welcome back. We were getting worried, you two," Shin said turning around in the driver's seat to look at them.

"I'm sorry, Tenchou," Aichi and Kamui said together.

"It is alright. Now that you two are back, we can hit the road," Shin said smiling at them. He turned back around and put on his seat belt.

Aichi and Kamui put on their seat belts as Shin inserted the key and started the van.

"Let's go," Shin said. After looking behind his shoulder for traffic, his hand moved the van into drive and pressed down on the accelerator with his foot. The van started moving forward.

A few minutes later, they were on the road that would lead them back home.

The mood inside the van was lively as everyone talked about the tournament. As always, Kai didn't speak a lot but he did speak up a few times. At some point during a lull in the conversation, the brunet looked around at the others and surreptitiously grabbed his boyfriend's hand. The blue haired boy looked over at him and smiled the special smile reserved for him. Kai smiled back at the other and was about to speak when Misaki asked Aichi a question. The brunet's smile disappeared as his boyfriend looked away from him.

A frown went onto his face as Aichi talked to the others. It wasn't like he was unhappy his boyfriend was talking to the others but he felt a little neglected. Aichi probably thought he only wanted to hold his hand. Maybe that was why the other quickly went back to talking to the others. It was difficult getting his boyfriend's attention when they were with the others.

The brunet closed his eyes feeling frustrated. What did he have to do to get the other's attention? Memories of when he gave in to Reverse popped up unbidden in his mind. He shoved those memories out of his head. Why was he thinking about that now? His eyes opened and looked at his boyfriend surprised at the touch to his hand. Aichi stroked the top of Kai's hand with his free hand once more and smiled at him. A few moments later, the blue haired boy went back to talking to the others as if that moment didn't affect him.

A smile went onto Kai's face as he felt the warm feeling in his chest. Maybe the blue haired boy was more observant than Kai thought he was. His hand squeezed the other's hand feeling happy as the other reciprocated immediately.

As the long drive back home continued, the members of Team Q4 started to feel tired. Kamui was the first to fall asleep muttering he would only nap for a few minutes. A few minutes later, Kamui was still asleep and Misaki was the next one to fall asleep.

Aichi yawned. Now that the high from winning the tournament wore off, he was feeling tired. He looked over at Kamui and saw the other's head was about to hit the window. A soft smile went onto his face as he gently moved Kamui's head over to his shoulder with his free hand. His hand let go and moved over to Kai's lap.

The brunet looked at his boyfriend surprised at the hand in his lap. He was about to ask a question when he noticed his boyfriend looking tired. After grabbing the other's hand with his free hand and looking around to make sure everyone else (besides Shin as he was driving) was still asleep, the smile he reserved for Aichi came onto his face. "… You look tired. Rest your head on my shoulder and take a nap," he muttered.

Aichi looked at him and shook his head. "I'm alright, Kai-kun. Thank you for the offer though." The brunet frowned and was about to open his mouth and speak but the blue haired boy continued speaking. "Besides, I want to speak to you more," he whispered.

Kai felt the warm feeling in his chest at the other's words. "… Idiot. We can always talk when we are at home. Go to sleep."

"I'm alright, Kai-kun. I don't need a nap."

Why was Aichi being stubborn? It was obvious the blue haired boy needed a nap. The brunet gave the other a pointed look as the blue haired boy yawned once more.

The blue haired boy's cheeks flushed pink at the pointed look. Maybe his boyfriend was right. Maybe he did need a nap but he wanted to speak to Kai more. "I'm sorry, Kai-kun."

The brunet looked at him confused. Why was Aichi apologizing?

"I didn't talk to you that much. I feel bad about it. I'm sorry," Aichi said looking away.

The brunet's hand released the hand in his lap and reached up to grab the other's chin. The blue haired boy let out a soft surprised noise as the other made him look at him. "… Don't worry about it, Aichi. You don't have to apologize. I know you didn't forget about me." At the blue haired boy's confused look, Kai smiled. The brunet leaned in and kissed the other on the cheek.

Aichi's eyes widened at the kiss and looked at Kai surprised as the other leaned back. "K-Kai-kun?"

"This," Kai said letting go of the other's chin and stroking the top of the other's free hand. The blue haired boy felt the warm feeling in his chest as the other touched him. "I felt your touches. They conveyed everything," Kai said.

"E-Everything?" Aichi squeaked feeling embarrassed.

A smirk went onto the brunet's face. "… Ah. Everything." He watched amused as his boyfriend looked away from him. He could understand why the rest of his friends loved to tease the blue haired boy. His boyfriend gave the best reactions.

The blue haired boy looked back at his boyfriend and smiled his special smile at him. "Thank you, Kai-kun. I love you."

Kai shook his head as his cheeks turned a light pink. "I should be thanking you. I love you too, Aichi."

The blue haired boy yawned. He felt his eyes closing of their own accord and struggled to stay awake. He meant what he said earlier. He wanted to talk to his boyfriend more. The day's events were taking a toll on him though. He yawned once more. His eyes widened at the smug smirk on the other's face.

The brunet couldn't help but smirk as the other started yawning once more. He told Aichi to take his nap earlier but the other was stubborn and refused. The blue haired boy was now feeling the consequences of that action. He was about to open his mouth and say something but stopped as his boyfriend moved closer and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened. Aichi was initiating the kiss? Usually, it was Kai who always initiated the kisses. The brunet was about to kiss back but his boyfriend stopped and leaned back. A displeased look went onto his face. Why did the other stop?

Aichi couldn't help but giggle at the other's look. It seemed his boyfriend didn't want him to stop. The blue haired boy wanted to kiss the other to get rid of the other's smug smirk and it worked.

Kai looked at the other displeased. Why was the other giggling? He did feel happy the other initiated the kiss but the kiss was too short. His boyfriend didn't even let him kiss him back. "… What's so funny?"

The blue haired boy giggled once more. "I'm sorry, Kai-kun." Noticing his boyfriend was still looking displeased, a fond smile went onto his face. The blue haired boy leaned in and kissed the other once more.

The brunet was unable to stop the smile from forming on his face as the other kissed him once more. His eyes closed and his free hand reached up to the other's hair where his fingers combed through the soft hair.

Aichi let out a small surprised noise as the other tugged at his hair. He let out another small noise as the other's tongue went inside his mouth. His eyes closed and his free hand went over to the other's face where it touched the other's cheek.

Kai felt the warmth in his chest as the other touched his cheek. His tongue touched the front of the other's making the smaller boy giggle. His tongue played tag with the other's tongue for a few moments before touching the middle of the other's tongue. Aichi moaned at the feeling. The brunet opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled away.

The blue haired boy opened his eyes looking confused. Why did the other stop?

The brunet didn't want to remove his hand from the other's hair but he had to in order to gesture to everyone else. Thankfully, he didn't have to as Kamui let out a loud snore beside Aichi. The loud snore got the blue haired boy's attention and made him look over surprised.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened. He had forgotten where they were. His cheeks turned pink as he realized he could've woken everyone up with that moan. Thankfully, it seemed Kamui and Misaki were still asleep. His hand that was touching Kai's cheek let go to cover his face. Tenchou probably heard though. This was so embarrassing.

Kai couldn't help but smirk amused at the other's actions. Thankfully, he had remembered where they were at the last second otherwise he would've continued kissing his boyfriend. "… You want to kiss some more?"

Aichi uncovered his face and looked over at him. "Kai-kun! Stop teasing me. This is your fault," he hissed.

"… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do. You tugged on my hair to make my mouth open up. I can't believe you play dirty."

The brunet smirked at him. It seemed the blue haired boy caught on quicker than he thought. He couldn't do much now that the other caught him red handed but that didn't mean he was going to give up quietly. "We have rules? Tell me them."

The blue haired boy shook his head. "I can't believe you. Playing dirty is unfair."

One of Kai's eyebrows rose. "Like I said, tell me the rules." The blue haired boy pouted at him and opened his mouth but the brunet continued speaking before the other could speak. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining or asking me to stop." Aichi's cheeks turned pink once more and closed his mouth. Kai's smirk went back onto his face at that.

The blue haired boy moved his head into the other's chest. "Kai-kun. Just so that we're clear… I-I don't mind if you do that kind of stuff to me. I don't want to do that stuff _now_ though."

The brunet nodded. He understood what the other was saying. Although there was a part of him that wanted to continue to kiss the younger boy, he knew he shouldn't. If they continued, they would more than likely wake the others and would be forced to stop. He didn't want that to happen. The brunet didn't want to wake the others either. They needed their sleep and he would feel bad if they woke up because of him. "… Alright. No more kissing. _For now_." The younger boy moved away and looked up at the other embarrassed at the brunet's last two words. "It is nap time, Aichi."

Aichi blinked a few times. That was right. He had forgotten why he kissed his boyfriend in the first place. He still felt tired. He yawned and gave the other a displeased look at the other's smirk.

Kai looked at his boyfriend amused. Did Aichi _really_ forget that he was tired while kissing him? "Idiot. Go to sleep."

The blue haired boy gave him another displeased look. "Stop calling me idiot."

"… Sorry. Aren't you tired though? You should go to sleep."

The blue haired boy's cheeks which returned to their normal color turned pink at the other being kind to him. "U-Un. Thank you. Kai-kun is going to take a nap too, right?"

"Ah."

Aichi looked at his boyfriend nervously. "You won't disappear, right?"

One of Kai's eyebrows rose. What did Aichi mean by that? He couldn't exactly disappear while they were inside the van. He noticed the unhidden fear in the other's eyes and suddenly understood. The brunet was tempted to apologize to the other. He hadn't known the words that he said at the end of the Link Joker incident still haunted the blue haired boy. "I won't disappear."

"Do you promise?"

"I'll promise only if you promise the same. You disappeared on me once before as well."

The blue haired boy nodded. Clearly, the brunet was still upset Aichi had to disappear because of the Link Joker seed inside him. "I promise. I'll always be at your side, Kai-kun."

"I promise the same, my eternal mate."

Aichi smiled at him, leaned in and kissed the other on the lips. The brunet's eyes closed and kissed back enjoying the kiss. Several moments later, the blue haired boy pulled away and made their foreheads touch. Kai's eyes opened at the touch. "I hope you enjoy your nap, Kai-kun. I love you."

"… Ah. I love you too," Kai said smiling at him. His smile remained on his face as his boyfriend pulled away and rested his head on his shoulder. His hand that was in the other's hair let go to wrap around the other's waist instead. His hand squeezed the other's hand that he still held.

 _I'm never letting go of this hand. Sweet dreams, Aichi._

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Author Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this story. If you have time, please review. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
